


Tentativa y respuesta

by Natsuki_Uzumaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Eventual Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, San Valentin, Surprises
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuki_Uzumaki/pseuds/Natsuki_Uzumaki
Summary: Las costumbres sociales vienen a raíz de cosas muy simples, pero algunos saben sacar provecho al respecto, después de todo, son oportunidades que se brindan una vez por año.





	1. Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi incursión dentro del fandom de Haikyuu, así que espero que el resultado sea positivo y que logre gustarles.  
> La historia es completamente mía, pero los personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, y no estoy lucrando con ellos.

El día de San Valentín es en pocas palabras: el día que espera obtener dulces, galletas y con algo de suerte chocolates, aunque fuesen chocolates de obligación o de amistad. Le entusiasma, pero no le pesca del todo la idea de que alguien pueda aprovechar la oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos por medio de un dulce, aunque eso no lo critique ni lo deje de considerar romántico, sino que piensa que cualquier día puede ser especial; aún así queda el respeto por quienes toman más valor y se enfrentan a sus sentimientos así sea por medio de un chocolate.  
Con ese certero pensamiento, qué si bien parecía simplemente surgir por el mero hecho de tener la fecha sobre marcha, era ya como el tema recurrente de cada año ya sea a nivel donde lo mantuviera como una discusión personal o incluso si lo llegaba a comentar con otra persona o varias en su defecto, solo para variar. Aunque claramente se veía opacado por la primicia, que era el halago de poder recibir algo, por eso es qué tenía tan buen ánimo desde temprano y no dudó en sacarlo a relucir en sus remates durante las prácticas matutinas del club.

—Ho, el capitán está vibrando en energía —le provocó ligeramente Konoha cuando se encontraba cerca de él bebiendo agua y no pensó en desaprovechar la oportunidad en confirmar un poco algo que simplemente todo el club llevaba suponiendo simplemente al escucharlo desde los calentamientos e incluso algunos desde que se encontraban en los vestidores—. ¿Estás esperando acaso que alguien te regale chocolate o será que ya te han dado uno? —La sola pregunta puso en alerta a varios de sus compañeros, sabían que ese tema iba a llegar tarde o temprano, pero muchos esperaban escuchar ello hasta el entrenamiento de la tarde, cuando alguno pudiera llegar lamentándose por no recibir nada o envidiar a quienes hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de recibirlos, a esas horas suponían que difícilmente alguno ya hubiese obtenido algo.  
—No he recibido nada y tampoco espero chocolate de nadie en especial —afirmó con seguridad y una sonrisa—, pero si espero recibir al menos uno de obligación o amistad —concretó secando el sudor de su mejilla con la toalla que tenía colocada sobre los hombros.  
—Entonces simplemente estás a la expectativa de que alguien sin importar la razón vaya a darte chocolate —secundó apenas hubo procesado la respuesta de su compañero—. No vayas a volver a la practica de esta tarde desanimado si es que no recibes nada —bromeó dando una palmada a su hombro.  
—¡Oye! —Le quiso refutar al instante porque casi le tira el buen ánimo, era como esos comentarios que a veces hacía Kuroo con la finalidad de hacerlo sentir bien una insignificante cuestión de segundos para posteriormente burlarse en su cara al recordarle la parte mala.  
—Vamos, vamos, es una broma —sonrió cerrando los ojos, no había problema si le bajaba ahora el ánimo a Bokuto porque no había un partido que estuvieran disputando, aunque si fuera el caso quien se llevaba la peor parte era Akaashi, y eso solo porque Bokuto se permitía explotar su frustración practicando hasta el cansancio con él.  
Y como si hubiese sido convocado con el solo pensamiento de Konoha, el joven se encaminaba en su dirección—. Akaashi, ¿esperas recibir chocolates hoy? —Bokuto se apresuró a preguntar cuando el más joven se les sumó buscando poder hidratarse.  
—No —respondió escuetamente acercando el termo donde tenía agua y cumplir el fin con el cual se acercó a ellos en primer lugar.  
—¿No te gustaría recibir algo hoy? —Insistió un poco más, apartando la toalla que había recogido los restos de sudor de su cuello y rostro el último par de minutos.  
Akaashi le miró unos cuantos segundos escuchando la pregunta mientras bebía agua y pensando a su vez en lo que tendría que responder—. En realidad, no, pero supongo que de recibir alguno solo tendría que agradecerlos o rechazarlos —una última mirada y de nuevo bebió otro trago de agua.  
—Si lo piensas a consciencia son realmente pocos los que esperan chocolates el día de hoy —Sarukui, le secundó el primer comentario a Konoha, en esa charla.  
—Como alumnos de tercero creo que ustedes tienen un poco más de posibilidad de recibir algo, así supongo que Bokuto-san tiene razón de alguna manera —Akaashi mantuvo la mirada en su botella solo un par de segundos antes de volver a colocarla sobre una mesa y echar andar de nuevo hacia la cancha para reanudar la práctica, dejando claro que su punto tenía una enorme razón de ser y realmente era difícil de refutar si los tres lo pensaban a consciencia.  
—Oh —el sonido simple fue lo que escapó de los labios de Sarukui, mientras el otro par miró perplejo la marcha del más joven porque se les había escapado ese detalle que sacó a colación.

Y fue ciertamente ese comentario que dejo al grupo de chicos de tercero pensativos; realmente Bokuto no esperaba chocolates o dulces por el hecho de ser un alumno de tercer año, pero Akaashi si había notado una razón por la cual podría ser muy factible el que los recibiera. En cambio, el comentario mismo encendió, aunque fuese muy ligeramente, la llama de la ilusión en el otro par de chicos. El colocador tenía razón, ese era su último año de preparatoria, alguien entre los pasillos de la academia Fukurodani debía tener así sea un poco de admiración por alguno de ellos y aprovechar la sensación que invitaba a perder solo un poco la timidez, para una confesión o simplemente agradecer a los mayores antes de su inminente graduación.

 

Para la práctica de la tarde la sugerencia que en la mañana había salido de boca de Akaashi se había vuelto el tema de conversación, sobre todo porque los muchachos estaban entusiasmados y lo dieron a reconocer mostrando ese mismo durante la práctica. Aunque justo a ella hubo oportunidad de que ambas mánager se presentaran, haciendo que los chicos cuestionaran su ausencia temprano, claro que la duda fue esparcida solo hasta el final cuando ambas chicas confesaron haber preparado ellas mismas una variedad de chocolates para poder compartir con ellos, Yukie aseguraba que no tenía otra razón detrás más que el agradecimiento por la buena amistad que había formado durante sus años como la mánager y Kaori compartía el sentimiento aunque no hubiese formado tanto tiempo parte del equipo y por consiguiente tuviera más que agradecer como su superior.

—En realidad los que deberíamos agradecer somos nosotros —inició la charla Konoha, justo después de que todo el equipo había concluido con la limpieza del gimnasio, sosteniendo la bolsa de celofán que protegía las figuras de chocolate que dentro yacían—. Siempre les damos problemas, y han sido muy pacientes con nosotros, sobre todo con Bokuto —una pequeña risa general escapó haciendo bufar al mencionado que giró el rostro con un mohín pintado en sus mejillas.  
—Vamos, vamos, ¿qué se supone es esto? ¿Una despedida? —Enarcó una ceja antes de reír—, con el agradecimiento que dieron al inicio era suficiente, no nos pongamos sentimentales ahora —pidió la chica de cabello cobrizo moviendo una mano, para restar importancia al comentario y después reír suavemente—. Quisiera decirte que te quedarás con un grupo problemático Kaori-chan, pero al parecer me iré junto a todos esos chicos escandalosos —finalizó la muchacha con las manos a los costados de sus caderas.  
—No, realmente va a sentirse muy distinto en el ambiente dentro del gimnasio ahora que Bokuto-san y el resto de los chicos de tercero no estén —admitió la más joven.  
—A eso nos referíamos con que eres quien más hace escándalo por aquí, Bokuto —fue turno de Komi por molestar un poco al capitán.  
—¿Quieren dejar de insultarme? —Pidió el mencionado con falso enojo, escuchando a la par el sonido de las risas de sus compañeros que poco a poco abandonaban el gimnasio para poder hacerse de una ducha rápida y finalmente ir a casa—. Akaashi, ¿quieres practicar otro poco antes de irnos? —Viró rápidamente hacía su colocador, esperando una afirmativa, la melancolía con la que Konoha agradeció los chocolates solo le había hecho recordar que efectivamente esos periodos de práctica privada con Keiji pronto no serían más que uno de esos agradables recuerdos de sus tiempos como estudiante de preparatoria.  
—Bokuto-san, debió pedirlo antes de que hiciéramos la limpieza del gimnasio —el chico de cabellos oscuros le miró unos cuantos instantes tratando de no caer en el chantaje que venía en la expresión desilusionada del as.  
—Pero, Akaashi —se quejó con exageradas expresiones esperanzado en que fuese convincente para el número cinco.  
—Mañana podría quedarme hasta tarde y darle todos los pases que me pida —le quiso convencer, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia su costado derecho—, vámonos —con esa promesa de quedarse el día siguiente para explotar al máximo la oportunidad de entrenamiento fue que logró convencer al enérgico capital.  
—Sí, después de todo tus pases son los mejores —Bokuto lo alcanzó fuera del gimnasio colocando un brazo sobre los hombros anchos de Keiji.  
—Gracias —auspiciado por el buen animo fue él quien cerró las puertas del gimnasio, justo después de darle una sonrisa y escapar de ese fuerte brazo que tuvo tan cerca suyo donde intentó ser enfático en su felicidad.  
—Akaashi, ¿recibiste chocolates? —Preguntó justo cuando el joven pasaba el candado por la cerradura del gimnasio.  
—Sí, un par de hecho, chocolate de agradecimiento —aclaró lo último después de escuchar el sonido del seguro con el candado y virando hacia su capitán.  
—¿Usted recibió, Bokuto-san? —Fue su turno de inquirir con inusitada curiosidad metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su propia chaqueta del equipo.  
—En realidad solo tengo el chocolate de Yukie y Kaori —musitó con un poquito de descontento en su reciente confesión.  
—Me alegro de que eso no haya sido razón suficiente para bajarle el animo aun y en el entrenamiento —confesó volviendo la vista al frente, justo las mencionadas mánager estaban emprendiendo el regreso a casa, eran las primeras en salir de sus correspondientes vestidores, el resto del equipo intuía, aún estaba o bien saliendo de las duchas o iniciando ellas.  
—No sería razón suficiente para bajarme el ánimo —confesó colocando un puño sobre su pecho bastante convencido sobre su reciente afirmación.

Akaashi simplemente respondió ello con una finísima sonrisa y dejando el resto del corto camino hacia las duchas y los vestidores en un acogedor silencio, que no ocupaba ser llenado con nada más.  
Aunque el tiempo cerrando el gimnasio hubiese sido en verdad breve el camino a duchas había propiciado que ambos fuesen el último par en abandonar la instalación. No era de extrañar, sino más bien estaba dentro de lo normal, pero teniendo en cuenta que habían quedado en retirarse junto al resto del equipo podían salir acompañados por Konoha, que solía tomar con más calma el momento de retornar a casa para unirse a ambos en una cómoda charla, pero incluso el rubio había salido más rápido de lo previsto. Akaashi abrió su casillero procurando acomodar la ropa usada para el entrenamiento de ese día y poder lavarla en casa, mientras Bokuto estaba sentado sobre un banquillo esperando por él. El mayor miraba por un momento su teléfono revisando la hora hasta que un pequeño sonido gutural llegó de Akaashi, era quizá solo un intento vago por llamar su atención o aclararse la garganta, pero le gustaba más el primer pensamiento.

—¿Dijiste algo Akaashi? —Cuestionó bajando el aparado y centrando su mirada en lo poco que distinguía del moreno y la puerta de su casillero.  
El chico por su parte respiró hondo y cerró la puertecilla metálica con la mochila lista sobre su hombro, pero una caja en mano—. Es para usted —le indicó extendiendo ella como un presente para Bokuto que simplemente miró un poco confundido el objeto envuelto en un gracioso papel de color blanco con una imagen de un búho que parecía haber sido descargada de internet y recortada con el cuidado adecuado, y solo para coronar le acompañaba un moño dorado.  
—¿Qué es? —La tomó entre manos y curioseó hasta dar con su nombre en una de las esquinas. Debía admitir que el gesto lo descolocaba bastante así que buscó respuestas en la mirada de Akaashi.  
—Chocolates —su respuesta fue escueta, como siempre, sin nada más que agregar.  
—¿Me estás compartiendo los chocolates que te dieron o quizá alguien te pidió que me lo entregaras? —Enarcó una ceja junto a su interrogante, se supone que el chocolate suele acompañar un significado detrás, así que no descartaba el que alguien hubiese querido utilizar a Akaashi como un medio para hacerle llegar un presente como ese.  
—No, yo le estoy regalando esos chocolates —aclaró la confusión o al menos eso pensó al ver el como cambió el brillo en ese par de ojos ámbar.  
—Akaashi, gracias —respondió dejando una sonrisa limpia y mirando la caja con sumo gusto, finalmente había tenido el chocolate que tanto anheló desde que se levantó esa mañana, no era el primero, después de todo seguía guardando dentro de su mochila el que recibió de las mánager hacia una hora, pero el simple hecho de recibirlo lo hacía sentir muy contento—. Ah, pero yo no tengo nada para ti —sopesó su realidad volviendo hacia el más joven.  
—No es necesario darme algo ahora, podría ser otro día para su tranquilidad —incentivó encendiendo de nuevo la chispa que brevemente flaqueó en él.

Kōtarō volvió a agradecer el gesto y confesó que comería el chocolate en casa justo después de colocar la caja dentro de su mochila, cosa que alivió un poco el pensamiento de Keiji sobre si caminaría con la caja entre sus manos para seguir agradeciendo el presente. Así que ambos pudieron abandonar la instalación educativa en una conversación nueva y diferente que Akaashi sacó a colación como distracción al capitán en caso de querer inquirir que tipo de intención traía consigo el chocolate. Él prefería las cosas de esa manera, aunque sopesaba que no se quedaría en intriga, llegaría el punto en el cual él notaría que los entregó sin decirle qué significaban; en el peor de los escenarios haría la pregunta abiertamente junto a los chicos del equipo, pero no quería pensar demasiado en esa posibilidad, después de todo Bokuto era una persona completamente impredecible y aunque quisiera anticipar cada uno de los escenarios no sabría con certeza cual era el que se iba a presentar.

Para Bokuto en cambio, el tema de los chocolates abandonó completamente el primer plano en cuanto Keiji le hizo recordar el tema de la universidad; francamente lo que más le tenía entusiasmado era la oportunidad brindada para poder seguir practicando su deporte favorito en un nuevo nivel, para encontrarse con nuevos y viejos rivales que estarían formando equipos que estaba ansioso por enfrentar; aunque así mismo no podía evitar sentir la nostalgia que lo invadía de saber que habría de comenzar una vez más en un equipo nuevo, al que tendría que adaptarse o que ellos tuvieran que adaptarse a él. Recibiría pases de otra persona que no fuese Akaashi, de alguna manera la idea hacía mella dentro de su buen estado mental de ese día.  
Para cuando hubo llegado a casa dejando a Akaashi en el camino porque vivían en zonas residenciales diferentes, pudo dirigirse a su cama en completa tranquilidad después de una agradable cena con su familia, miró un momento su mochila y recordó el presente que Keiji le había entregado, entonces se le ocurrió presumirle a Kuroo que había recibido chocolates, comenzado por enviar un mensaje preguntándole si había recibido algunos en primer lugar. La conversación comenzó a fluir una media hora más tarde que fue cuando Kuroo comenzó a responder sus mensajes, para entonces Bokuto intentaba hacer tareas que tenía pendientes para entregar al día siguiente, pero no miraba a mal el responder unos cuantos mensajes de su buen amigo.  
No pudo evitar la envidia que sintió en el momento que Kuroo envió una fotografía con al menos cinco bolsas distintas con chocolates, y lo peor es que estaba siendo presuntuoso porque algunos de ellos eran chocolates de confesión, aunque tenía resquicios de envidia por su amigo, ciertamente estaba bastante conforme después de todo había recibido chocolate de Akaashi, que sin siquiera pensarlo había rasgado el papel, aunque eso sí, salvando la imagen del búho que le acompañaba en decoración, todo porque quería probar el dulce mientras estaba estudiando, aunque se regañó mentalmente por no tomar una fotografía de tan hermoso envoltorio con el que le fue entregado en primer lugar, así que le envió una foto de la caja que se encontraba descansando sobre su cama, que se había levantado a buscar casi a tropezones al recordar que no tenía tanto que envidiarle cuando el tenía su propio tesoro, aunque pasaron un largo par de minutos sin respuesta alguna del capitán de Nekoma, cuando dejó el teléfono sobre su escritorio el sonido lo hizo sobresaltarse, esperaba un mensaje no una llamada de Tetsurō pero tan pronto salió de letargo respondió la llamada.

—¿Sí? —Fue lo primero que pudo decirle a la bocina.  
—¡Maldición, Bokuto, eres un maldito búho muy afortunado! —El sonido de la voz de Kuroo y el elogio le infló el pecho de orgullo, así que después de todo tenía mucha razón al sentirse muy bien de saber que su caja de chocolates era mejor que todo lo que había recibido Kuroo.  
—Lo sé, es genial, ¿verdad? —Siguió con la línea de la conversación muy seguro.  
—¡¿Qué te dijeron cuando se te confesaron?! —Pidió casi en un ruego al otro lado de la línea.  
—¿Eh? No se me confesaron —frunció ligeramente los labios rememorando al instante el rostro de Akaashi cuando le entregó la famosa caja que ahora estaba sobre sus cuadernos.  
—¿No lo hicieron? Entonces debe estar muy segura de que vas a responderle con algo muy bueno para el día blanco —una risa acompañó el último comentario.  
—No, no, no, estás mal, esos chocolates me los regaló Akaashi —corrigió de inmediato el pequeño detalle que olvidó dejar en claro en primer lugar para él.  
El tiempo se extendió unos cuantos segundos y Bokuto incluso alejó el teléfono de su oreja para ser consciente de que no se había cortado la llamada—. ¿Me estas jodiendo? —Salió justo antes de que Kōtarō pudiera preguntar si seguía allí, aunque claramente le ofendió esa duda.  
—Oh, bro, no, claro que no, te lo digo en serio, Akaashi me los dio al finalizar la práctica de esta tarde —levantó la vista al techo inclinando la silla hacia atrás.  
—¿Te dijo por qué te los estaba dando? —Inquirió esperando silenciosamente como Bokuto hacía un sonido con la boca antes de dar una negativa del mismo modo—. ¿Sabes cuanto cuestan unos chocolates como esos? —Insistió de nuevo.  
—Ah… no realmente, ¿por qué? —Cerró los ojos un instante, la conversación se estaba poniendo extraña o Kuroo se estaba poniendo extraño en su opinión.  
—Esa marca es extranjera, a Akaashi debieron costarle más de dos mil yenes esos chocolates —le soltó de una.

Bokuto al escuchar la suma de dinero perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacía atrás en un estrepitoso sonido que alarmó a su madre en la planta baja la cual no dudó en preguntar en un grito lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar a llegar al segundo piso, sobre si se encontraba bien, por lo que respondió con un “sí, estoy bien” de igual magnitud sonora, aunque claro que no lo estaba, ¿cómo que Akaashi gastó una cantidad tan absurda en una caja de chocolates para él. Se sentó en el suelo, sobándose la espalda antes de tomar de nuevo el teléfono. Esperaba que su amigo siguiera en la línea.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Estás seguro? —Sonó un poco dudoso y esperaba que Kuroo estuviera equivocado.  
—Bo, solo debes ver las letras de la caja, son chocolates europeos —obvió el asunto y Bokuto miró desde su posición el escritorio, contemplando la dichosa caja, y decidió tomarla entre sus manos, solo para comprobar que Tetsurō tenía razón, todo en esa caja estaba escrito como lo hacían en el occidente y él estaba lejos de poder entenderlo.  
—Akaashi no me dijo la razón para dármelos —susurró después de terminar su breve inspección.  
—¿No le preguntaste? —Lanzó la obvia interrogante que hizo al búho notar que simplemente había aceptado sin rechistar siquiera la caja.  
—No, solo le dije que no quería si me estaba compartiendo algo que le habían dado a él, pero dijo que eran para mí, ¿crees que él haya comprado esos chocolates pensando en mí? —Colocó la caja delante de él. Y pensar que había estado con buen animo y ahora solo tenía un montón de dudas por lo que respectaba a esa caja y a la persona que se le había entregado.  
—Eso me temo que no te lo puedo responder —suspiró—, pero seguro que Akaashi no te los dio ignorando lo que significa si no aclara que son por obligación o amistad, aunque eso lo dan las chicas y no tiene mucho sentido, pero bueno, realmente desconozco que pasaba por su mente —concluyó su enorme suposición, aunque ni él mismo estaba convencido. Juraba que si él le daba chocolate a Kenma así fuese como una broma no se habría molestado en hacer algo costoso y, es más, habría aclarado en ese mismo instante que simplemente estaba jugando con él o algo por el estilo.  
—¿Qué significa si no se aclara que son de obligación o amistad? ¿Una confesión de amor? —Preguntó lo obvio, pero con algo de temor en la sola suposición de estar alcanzando la verdad.  
—Los chocolates significan me gustas —aclaró dándole la razón al final.  
—¿Entonces le gusto a Akaashi? —No sabía si estaba inquiriendo eso para sí mismo o si lo estaba preguntando a Kuroo, esa charla definitivamente se había tornado extraña.  
—Se lo preguntas a la persona equivocada, lo siento, Bo, pero no puedo responderte algo que en realidad no sé —era el tipo de respuesta que rara vez podría sacar de Kuroo y la más inútil en un momento como este, donde estaba tan consternado ahora que conocía la verdad detrás de esa caja de chocolates.  
—¿Debería preguntarle a Akaashi? —No estaba seguro y quién mejor para consultar algo así que su querido amigo casi hermano.  
—Akaashi suele ser muy directo para las cosas, ¿seguro que no te dijo algo más? —Se apresuró en averiguar antes de dar por sentado esa idea y de poner en ridículo a Bokuto al preguntar algo quizá fue bastante obvio.  
—Bueno, cuando le dije que yo no tenía un regalo para él, dijo que podría darle algo después —se esforzó por recordar cada palabra de esa brevísima conversación que flotó con respecto a la caja que tenía delante.  
—¡El día blanco! —El mismo lo había dicho hacía unos instantes, pero no lo había pensado hasta que escuchó esa frase que jamás cobró tanto sentido como en ese mismo momento.  
—¿Qué hay con el día blanco? —De verdad estaba confundido, eso no le respondía la enorme interrogante que estaba brillando con color neón por toda su cabeza, ¿le gustaba o no a Akaashi?  
—Bokuto, ¿no te das cuenta? —Para él se había vuelto una increíble revelación, por lo que no concebía el que su bro, aún no captara la idea, sin embargo, lo entendió y decidió explicar mejor—. Akaashi quiere que le respondas su confesión el día blanco —concluyó bastante orgulloso de haber unido de tal manera las piezas de ese complicado rompecabezas que el colocador de Fukurodani les dio.  
—¿Estás seguro? —Aunque sonaba con bastante sentido, lo que Kuroo decía no podía aún creerlo del todo, ¿realmente estaba pasando todo eso?  
—Quizá Akaashi quería darte tiempo para aclarar tus sentimientos. ¿Qué sientes por él, Bo? —Y ahí estaba la más importante de todas las preguntas concernientes a ese tema. ¿Qué sentía Kōtarō exactamente?  
—Bueno… no lo había pensado —confesó con absoluta sinceridad—. Es decir, no sé siquiera si me gustan los chicos, ¡no sé si me gusta Akaashi! —Le alteró un poco el pensar de manera tan estrepitosa en ese tema.  
—Cálmate, tienes todo un mes para pensar en la respuesta que vas a darle, el día blanco es dentro de un mes después de todo —le recordó esperando apaciguar la marea que estaba por venir sobre el búho.  
Bokuto hizo un sonido con la boca después de dejarlo sin respuestas antes de aventurarse a hablar de nuevo—. ¿Te molestaría si al final descubro que me gusta Akaashi y comienzo a salir con él? —La aceptación de Tetsurō en momentos como ese era crucial. Tendiendo en cuenta el firme lazo de amistad que había hecho con el chico de Nekoma, de alguna manera necesitaba saber que tenía su aprobación.  
—Puedes estar tranquilo —una risa le acompaño al escuchar un suspiro que salió de boca de su interlocutor después de darle un espacio de varios segundos en silencio que le hicieron sentir muy angustiado.  
—Kuroo —el lamento que soltó y aunado a cómo alargó la última vocal en un tono agudo hizo que el mencionado hiciera un gesto al escucharlo—. Ya no sé si hoy fue un buen día —se lamentó de nuevo con un tono menos lastimero.  
—El único que puede responder eso eres tú —sonrió con todos los dientes, aunque él no estuviera para verlo.  
—¿Entonces evito el tema de los chocolates y lo que significan con Akaashi? —Iniciaría por saciar las cuestiones que tenía abiertas.  
—Creo que debes devolverle esa moneda de incertidumbre que él lanzó primero, así que finge que simplemente no te interesó conocer lo que escondía detrás. Akaashi es el tipo de chico que piensa demasiado y dice muy poco, al final podría delatarse el mismo, y tú, trata de encontrar la manera de averiguar qué significa para ti, así podrás darle una respuesta que se merezca —escuchó los sonidos de su boca como si estuviera atendiendo a cada uno de los consejos.

Francamente a Kuroo le divertía muchísimo la situación y lamentaba no poder observar de primera mano el cómo seguramente Keiji poco a poco iría a perder la compostura al no tener la certeza de si sus sentimientos habrían o no alcanzado a Bokuto. Simplemente dejaría ello como un tema de satisfacción personal, y esperaba que ese escandaloso búho idiota viniese con él a contarle cada avance que hubiese podido lograr en cuanto a descifrar los sentimientos que claramente tenía, pero quizá solo necesitaba regar para que pudieran brotar sin control. 

—Gracias por las ideas, bro, adiós —respondió bastante convencido.  
—Oh, no es nada mi buen amigo —concluyó con la misma expresión de sonrisa vibrante de felicidad que se quedaría solo para él porque no lo tenía justo delante de su cara.

Con ello la llamada de había dado por concluida y ya no había nada más que decir ni que pensar al respecto, solo quedaba acatar a las sabias palabras de Kuroo había hecho llegar a él. Dio un hondo suspiro y levantó la tapa de la caja, en primer lugar, aún no se terminaba de creer que eso hubiese costado tanto, ¿cuánto habría ahorrado Akaashi para comprarle aquello? Tomó uno de esos costosos, —porque esa palabra ya no lo iba a abandonar cada vez que tuviera que sostener uno de ellos entre sus dedos—, chocolates entre sus manos, y sin darle más vueltas lo llevó hasta la boca, sabía muy bien, eso sin dudas y más ahora que se detenía a analizar la textura y más detalles que cuando probó el primero no hizo amago de prestar la atención que ahora sabía se merecían. Levantó la caja y la dejó sobre su escritorio de nueva cuenta y aún desde el suelo se preocupó por levantar la silla y dejarla donde estaba inicialmente, si había tenido un atisbo o intención de estudiar esta se había ido volando. Se apoyó en sus muslos y finalmente estuvo de pie, paseando sus dedos entre sus cabellos y paladeando el dulce sabor al no atreverse a comer demasiado rápido la pequeña pieza dulzona. 

Le esperaba un largo mes por delante y eso solo le hacía sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el pecho y un agradable calor en la boca del estómago.


	2. Azúcar glas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco tarde pero aún es el día blanco así que aun estoy a tiempo.

El día blanco, lo entendió como el día en el cual los chicos tenían la oportunidad de contestar los sentimientos lanzados con amor por las chicas a modo de dulces, pudiendo rechazarlas con algo tan simple como un chocolate blanco o bien, corresponder al amor que pudiese existir entre ellos con algo costoso o bien, galletas. Le tomó tiempo comprender la idea, después de todo estaba en la misma situación en San Valentín.

Para ese día se había pasado una semana entera buscando el regalo. Junto a Kuroo, a quién le describió como poco a poco se entregó con seriedad a pensar en algo que lo atrajera aún más que el voleibol; fue un largo mes de autodescubrimiento y reconocimiento de características que bajo otra circunstancia habría dejado pasar por mera confusión con algo más. En ese mes había dedicado tiempo y corazón a adorar expresiones que no sabía eran dulces, a gestos cariñosos discretos, fue como quitarse una venda de los ojos o los guantes para tener el tacto o visión más profunda y se sintió bien consigo mismo cuando se supo interesado también por él. Así que no podía evitar el encontrarse algo cabizbajo porque le había costado con suerte el doble de lo que Akaashi había pagado por los chocolates, y se sintió mal porque el significado que quería entregarle no era algo tan simple, aquello en teoría a como Kuroo le hizo comprender que funcionaban los regalos en el día blanco. Tuvo que sacar los pocos ahorros que había guardado y no solo eso, sino que también tuvo que pedir algo de dinero a su padre, justificando la razón con una mentira blanca sobre necesitar algo para el club. Se aseguraría de devolverle cada centavo en cuanto se viera cumplida su misión, después de todo se sentía algo mal por no poder ser completamente sincero con sus padres sobre algo como eso. Pero el asunto no tomaba suficiente peso como para hacerle demasiada mella psicológica.   
El color de envoltorio resultó una proeza digna de reconocimiento, es decir, no estaba seguro de los colores para ello, decidió al final por un color celeste, no muy vistoso en su opinión, sobre el listón ese si lo hizo brillar con un lazo de color plata en metálico. Lo importante yacía en su interior, una pulsera de plata. Se lamentaba no contar con el presupuesto para entregarle lo que las chicas solían esperar y eso era algún anillo bonito y caro de Tiffany’s, pero resulta que Akaashi no era una chica y aunque no estaba convencido sobre la parte de la joyería de lo que estaba seguro de darle eran las galletas, no las había hecho él mismo porque ese tipo de cosas requerían práctica, y con el tiempo que le invertía al club y lo que dejaba para estudiar por las tardes, si quisiera practicar cómo cocinar hubiera querido, necesitaba más tiempo del que disponía y los fines de semana hubiesen sido muy pocos.

Así que eso lo tenía allí en ese preciso instante, donde sostenía una caja rectangular de tamaño regular, con ambos regalos dentro, en equilibrio dejando la figura que resguardaba la respuesta —a lo que aún era una incógnita—, los sentimientos de Akaashi. Aún y si se equivocaba, podía decir con orgullo que estaba feliz de haberse descubierto sintiendo algo por él, pero ahora si que rogaba que no fuese un simple malentendido y que las ideas del capitán de Nekoma fueran de fiar, aunque, confiaba plenamente en su bro y su instinto para cosas de ese tipo, era como un don o quizá lo había aprendido de Kenma. Fuese cual fuese el caso, sintió que tenía que tener un enorme coraje para hacerle llegar dicha caja a su armador.  
Se marchó a dormir pensando si acaso Keiji también tuvo que tomar ese valor para poder atreverse a dar algo así. Teniendo en cuenta que quizá era una especie de declaración sin palabras donde la interpretación estaba dada por medio de la dulzura de golosinas como los chocolates, aún así requería algo de temple, sin duda Akaashi era increíble. Juraba que ni siquiera fue testigo de un sonrojo delatador en su rostro, así que hasta ese nivel el chico de segundo podía manejarse, pero Tetsurō tenía razón, cuando pensaba demasiado las cosas era cuando flaqueaba su guardia y dejaba ver un poco más de lo frágil que podía llegar a ser.

 

El buen animo con el que había llegado al cuarto del club se esfumó en una milésima de segundo, era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que las galletas se habían quedado en su escritorio, le había dado tantas vueltas durante la noche y realmente fue una pésima idea el haber decidido sacarlas de su mochila para asegurarse de que estaba el envoltorio realmente bien, había olvidado el obsequio para Akaashi. Lo que menos podía o quería hacer era perderse el tiempo de entrenamiento, cada vez quedaba menos antes de la graduación y quería exprimir hasta la última gota que le fuese posible de su deporte favorito, junto a ese equipo al que llegó a considerar casi una segunda familia, por los tiempos vividos y la felicidad desmesurada que le fue proporcionada durante todo ese tiempo. Sin mencionar la paciencia tan grande que debieron tener para él y sin dudas la fortaleza para levantarse cada vez que él se venía abajo en medio de una jugada importante. Eso era una, la otra era que el metro estaría saturado y le sería imposible ir a su casa y volver con el tiempo justo como para entrar a clases, habría que saltarse algunas si se atreviera sin mencionar lo enfadada que estaría su madre al verlo llegar a casa porque había olvidado algo.

Desesperado por una respuesta buscó su teléfono en la mochila. El único capaz de pensar en una buena estrategia para una lamentable situación como aquella, era sin lugar a dudas Kuroo, después de todo él se encontraba al tanto de todo durante las últimas cuatro semanas. Huyó sin haberse cambiado aún, seguido de la mirada curiosa de Washio al notar ese nerviosismo que asaltó al capitán de la nada, y se encontró pronto afuera topando infortunadamente con Keiji justo cuando abrió la puerta del club. Ambos tuvieron un sobresalto por la manera tan brusca en la que se encontraron y Bokuto sólo saludó con una mano y una sonrisa bastante curiosa. Porque Bokuto era alegre y animado, pero no hacía sonrisas como aquellas que parecía un gesto duro y muy artificial.

—Buenos días, Bokuto-san —saludó cortésmente el vice capitán logrando otro sobresalto en el mencionado.  
—Ah, eh… buenos días, Akaashi —miró sobre el hombro del chico, realmente el mundo estaba en su contra y lo que quería y necesitaba en ese momento era hablar con su bro.  
—¿Sucedió algo? —Inquirió el muchacho elevando una de sus cejas rompiendo un poco su estoicismo por la curiosidad.  
—No realmente, yo, sólo... ¡necesito ir al baño! —Excusó brillantemente apuntando al pasillo esperando que fuese suficiente para convencerlo.

Akaashi retrocedió y dejó un espacio amplio para permitirle pasar, y Bokuto agradeció mucho que él no fuese alguien curioso e indagador como para ahondar sobre su estado de nerviosismo actual. Washio por otro lado, aunque callado observó la escena llegando a sentir una ligera tensión en el momento que el número cinco apareció tras la puerta, parecía que la preocupación que azotaba a Kōtarō no hizo más que acrecentar, claro que simplemente eran meras suposiciones que ignoró mientras seguía colocándose el cambio deportivo antes de dirigirse al gimnasio.

Por su parte el chico búho no tardó en encontrar un sitio más o menos aislado, afuera de las instalaciones designadas a varios de los clubes deportivos de Fukurōdani, para enlazar una llamada con Kuroo. Le supo amargo el tiempo que el sonido detrás de la línea no hacía más que repiquetear, pero recobró algo de color cuando escuchó la voz del bloqueador central de Nekoma respondiendo. Justo como esperaba de él, dispuesto a responder una llamada cuando lo necesitaba tanto.

—Kuroo —se quejó amargamente muy para el pesar de su interlocutor—. Hice algo muy estúpido, bro.

Por suerte para Tetsurō pudo desechar de inmediato la idea de que Akaashi realmente era estúpido y había hecho que su buen amigo se sintiera mal al rechazarlo porque lo de los chocolates era en realidad un malentendido. No, no, no, no, era un muy pronto para pensar en descartarla por completo aún.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió? —Fue directo al grano cortando de una el dramatismo que posiblemente estaba siendo intencional e innecesario.  
—Bro, anoche quería asegurarme de que mi regalo estaba bien, pero antes de dormir olvidé meterlo de nuevo a la mochila y esta mañana sólo la tomé sin darme cuenta de que el regalo estaba aún sobre el escritorio. Fue algo muy estúpido, ¿qué se supone voy a hacer ahora? —De nuevo ese sonido de quejido agudo que Kuroo comenzaba a odiar.  
—Oye, oye, oye, cálmate. ¿Has pensado en pedirle a tu madre que te lo lleve? —La sugerencia era francamente la primera que cruzó por su mente, pero no sonaba mal, es decir, si la señora Bokuto había tenido que molestarse en ocasiones anteriores de presentarse en la academia Fukurōdani porque su despistado y único hijo había olvidado el libro de matemáticas, seguro que no tendría inconveniente en llevarle un regalo olvidado en su escritorio.   
—Ah... —lo meditó casi tan rápido como soltó su respuesta al respecto—. No, no, no, ni hablar, bro, sabes que mi mamá va a intentar averiguar qué es, ¿qué se supone voy a hacer si le dice a mi padre? No estoy listo para hablar con ellos de esto, explicarles lo que siento. Es difícil —volvió el aura pesimista que envolvía tan radicalmente y lo hacía sentirse derrotado. Kuroo no estaba para manejar ese estado anímico, pero la situación lo superó con creces.  
—Bueno, supongo que debe ser muy notorio que es tu regalo del día blanco —sopesó concordando con él—. Si tuviera un hijo que pase por tu misma situación definitivamente me reiría demasiado de él.  
—Vamos, no es tiempo para estar bromeando —nueva protesta, sinceramente estaba desesperado, no recurrió a él para escuchar burlas absurdas por ser tan despistado, lo sabía y se maldecía por haber olvidado algo tan vital para un día como ese.  
—Bueno, ¿por qué no le compras algo temporal? Sabes que las galletas son más que suficiente, sólo no compres chocolate blanco para él —recalcó el hecho más obvio de aquella situación.  
—¿Puedo darle algo temporal? —No se convencía con aquello, ¿no era algo así como hacer trampa? Aunque bien podría ser una señal para pedirle que esperara mientras tanto.  
—En realidad no sé si sea válido, pero en tu situación es lo mejor que tienes para ofrecerle. Escribe algo para él, si matas la tradición del costo al menos dale algo que valga mucho sentimentalmente —sugirió creyendo que mejor opción no iba a encontrar. Que volviera a su casa supondría perderse algunas clases y la beca deportiva no sólo se mantenía con el mero hecho de que fuese un chico únicamente dedicado en cuerpo y alma al deporte, sino que también tuviera algo de mérito académico, y Bokuto tenía al menos las armas suficientes para defenderse medianamente decente.  
—Oh, tienes razón, debo hacer algo que valga la pena, algo que él pueda atesorar —razonó increíblemente rápido y para suerte de Tetsurō no tendría que pensar en más posibles soluciones en tiempo récord, así que esperaba que de verdad estuviera bien con eso.  
—Entonces hazlo, ve por esa lechuza —se mofó, después de todo no podía simplemente pasar la oportunidad de reírse a costa suya.  
—Búho, gato de pacotilla, él también es un búho —defendió el hecho de que Akaashi fuese también en espíritu la misma especie que tanto admiraba. No por nada le subía el ánimo y el ego cuando Yukie lo llamaba búho cornudo. ¡Los búhos simplemente eran sensacionales!

Pese a que la broma sobre las especies fuese algo tonta a su parecer Tetsurō sí que le había ayudado a subir su ánimo con esa idea, sobre tener que posponer el regalo. Tal vez y sólo tal vez el día no resultaba tan mal como creyó cuando notó la ausencia del regalo que con tanto esmero había conseguido para él. Así que ahora el plan que tenía sobre marcha era encontrar una galleta que se viera apetitosa y entre clases estaba seguro de que podría dar una serie de ideas que se pudieran adecuar a una descripción sobre sus sentimientos para hacerlos llegar profundamente.

 

Se había encontrado con un terrible problema, era pésimo poniendo en palabras lo que sentía, así que terminó con una hoja llena de ideas desordenadas, queriendo encontrar palabras adecuadas que tuvieran el peso suficiente como para ser dignas de llegar a él. Al final notó también que ese desorden de palabras no sonaba tan discordante como hubiese de dar impresión a simple vista, así que optó por agregar más ideas al azar, fue la mejor idea que pudo tener, o al menos pensaba que se miraba algo aceptable en ese momento. En cuanto a las galletas, no le convencía el comprar un paquete de galletas genérico que vendían en las máquinas expendedoras así que prefirió comprar una única que venía en un empaque individual en papel celofán y que estaban hechas a mano, la primicia era el azúcar glas, completamente espolvoreadas dejando una apariencia a que de primera vista le agradó. 

Y al término del entrenamiento quedando solo él, Keiji, la red y una gran cantidad de balones haciendo eco dentro del gimnasio fue que se sintió nervioso; es decir en el momento que abandonaran el gimnasio tendría que enfrentar ese bonito rostro de gestos por lo regular escasos y no solo a ello sino también al latido discordante de su corazón, estaba seguro que muy por el contrario al armador, él iba a ser muy evidente cuando quisiera hacer llegar su respuesta a esa tentativa tan curiosa lanzada hacía un mes exactamente.

—Bokuto-san, ¿hay algo que lo moleste el día de hoy? —Inquirió el chico de cabello color ébano regresando el balón a la altura de su pecho, negándose a realizar el pase que Kōtarō estaba esperando.  
—No… bueno sí —admitió al cabo de unos segundos al ver el rostro para nada convencido del más joven.  
—¿Puede decirme? —Sus dedos hicieron presión sobre la superficie del balón mientras esperaba una respuesta funcional o al menos creíble y no una vil mentira como la que recibió esa mañana. 

Akaashi no quiso ser muy entrometido, pero aún así preguntó a Washio si tenía al menos una ligera idea de qué era aquello que lo tenía comportándose tan extraño, en realidad pensaba que tendría que ver con algo relacionado al club, pero viendo que todo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y eso sin mencionar que hasta ese momento no había salido alguna revista haciendo una crítica negativa a su estilo de juego, por lo que las ideas se agotaban y nadie más tenía siquiera noción del porqué se encontraba tan distraído, y el la manera tan acelerada en la que se movían sus pensamientos creyó dar con el clavo al escuchar por casualidad a una chica quejarse con su amiga sobre haber recibido un chocolate blanco. Ah, claro, eso debía ser, al menos era la posibilidad que más predominaba dentro de su mente. Seguramente Bokuto tenía un chocolate blanco listo para entregarle, pero que no sabía como hacerle llegar porque no quería ser muy duro con él. Quizá por eso lo evitó un poco durante el almuerzo, al menos se había hecho una idea, estaba listo para afrontarlo o eso creyó.

—Tenía algo importante que entregar hoy y lo olvidé en mi escritorio —una verdad a medias, en ese momento le supo perfecta a la ocasión sobre todo porque no era mentira, simplemente no estaba especificando—. Supongo que me dejé llevar pensando que todo iba a salir mal solo porque lo he olvidado, pero sin dudas lo haré llegar —concluyó soltando un suspiro y levantando la mirada al techo del gimnasio, al menos antes de mirarlo a él y dejarlo perplejo con una sonrisa esta vez, auténtica y sincera.

Claro que a Akaashi se le estrujó le pecho en más de una ocasión. Se sintió aliviado, en parte, de que Bokuto hubiese olvidado una tarea en casa, al menos parecía que le habían dado oportunidad de entregarla después, eso debía ser una buena señal, seguro que sí, al menos ya podía dejar descansar su mente sobre el tema del rechazo, sin mencionar que por el modo en el cual Bokuto había estado actuando desde que le entregó los chocolates posiblemente hubiese ignorado por completo que estaba confesándose, y llegó a reconsiderar más de cincuenta veces que el hecho de haber agregado al menos una nota con algo simple habría dado más indicios para alguien tan ajeno a cosas como aquellas, como lo era el número cuatro, hubiese notado mejor de qué se trataba aquello.

—Solo recuerde ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez —sugirió paseando la vista por todo lo amplio que era el gimnasio. Cuando solo se encontraban ellos dos es que notaba con mayor claridad esas cosas.  
—No permitiré siquiera que haya una próxima vez, Akaashi —caminó hacia él para robar el balón de sus manos. Había tenido suficiente de entrenamiento, sin mencionar que ahora se encontraba ansioso, pero por hacerle llegar ese simple detalle.

Keiji por su parte tardó un poco en reaccionar al ver a Kōtarō dispuesto a retirarse antes de las siete del gimnasio y no entendía a que venía semejante sorpresa tan repentina. Pero no preguntó nada más, le ayudó a recoger cada balón y finalizaron enrollando entre los dos la red, sin mencionar la limpieza y asegurarse de cerrar perfectamente el gimnasio.  
El camino y estadía en el cuarto del club fue extrañamente silencioso y Akaashi de nuevo de llenó de temor, uno terriblemente grande por ese atípico comportamiento en el as y no pudo evitar que su cabeza se volviera a inundar con ese pesimista pensamiento acerca de un rechazo. Una parte de él siempre supo que algo así inminentemente pasaría, no podía esperar que la vida fuese una cucharada de hojuelas azucaradas, pero le hubiese gustado al menos probar un poco.  
De nuevo como ya se volvía una costumbre en el último par de horas, Bokuto llamó su atención cuando él aún se encontraba abotonando la camiseta de su uniforme, se topó con un papel celofán que por la luz de la lámpara por un momento creyó era ese despreciable chocolate blanco, solo que después de que el mayor entre ellos dos lo agitara invitándolo a tomarlo fue que notó que en realidad se trataba de una galleta y fue entonces que una curiosa expresión se enlazó con el significado de ambas cosas combinadas.

—¿Me quiere como amigo? —Enarcó una ceja después de preguntar directamente.  
—¿Qué? —Se sorprendió por lo rápido que había asumido lo que era esperaba una pregunta diferente para verse un poco más genial al tener que desglosar todo lo que traía detrás.  
—Es una galleta blanca —obvió el asunto mirando con mas cuidado ahora el pequeño detalle.  
—No, no, no, ignora el blanco, lo que importa es la galleta —levantó ambos brazos agitándolos consternado por la confusión.  
—¿Me quiere? —Esta vez el rostro de Akaashi se mostró sorprendido y Kōtarō se sintió tremendamente satisfecho.  
Se quejó ligeramente con un sonido quedo y llegó finalmente el sonrojo tenue a su rostro—. Cuando le diste esos chocolates, fue realmente difícil dar con lo que querías decirme, es decir, los dos somos chicos, cosas como esas las hacen las chicas así que no sabía si incluso estaba malinterpretando, quizá aun ahora lo estoy haciendo, pero era muy difícil decidir algo sobre algo tan… tan ambiguo, Akaashi, no hagas cosas confusas así de nuevo —no supo cómo es que terminó en un reclamo, pero estaba satisfecho había dicho lo que quería y necesitaba decir.  
—Así que pudo descubrir por su cuenta lo que quise decirle con los chocolates —una sonrisa tenue y las mejillas a penas si sonrosadas.  
—¿Entonces no estoy mal? —Mostró autentica alegría cuando escuchó esa respuesta—. Aunque Kuroo fue quien me ayudó a descifrar todo esto —le dio el respectivo crédito a su bro.  
—¿Kuroo-san? ¿Le dijo a Kuroo-san? —No sabía ni porque gastaba en sorprenderse por enterarse de aquello, debió verlo venir en realidad, pero no podía molestarse.  
—Fue un poco más como un accidente —confesó no queriendo ahondar en lo caótica que se volvió esa noche al darse cuenta de todo lo que acarreaba detrás una simple caja de chocolates—. Akaashi, realmente había preparado algo mejor que eso, es solo que eso fue lo que olvidé en casa —llevó una mano a la nuca, estaba apenado de tener que mostrar más de su torpeza a ese chico, pero de igual manera se sintió bien confesarse.  
—No tenía que hacerlo. Esto —levantó la galleta—, para mi era más que suficiente —sonrió de vuelta, y pensar que hace menos de cinco minutos estaba envuelto en una lúgubre nube de desesperanza al creer que no tendría oportunidad.  
—Tendrás que aceptarlo —sonrió victorioso, después de todo el día no había terminado tan mal.  
—Bokuto-san —lo llamó interrumpiendo un poco su celebración y ganándose toda su atención—. Me gusta.  
Su bochorno había incrementado, pero encontró el coraje para sostener su mirada y sostener el rostro del armador entre sus manos—. Me gustas también, Akaashi —y lo abrazó tanto tiempo como el chico le permitió.

 

Cuando llegó a casa al meter la mano dentro del pantalón buscando su llave para entrar se dio cuenta de que había olvidado otra cosa: entregarle a Keiji ese trozo de papel repleto de razones para pensar que era un chico por demás maravilloso. No importaba, ya encontraría el momento para hacerlo llegar, así como su regalo del día blanco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de darme cuenta ya era 14 de marzo así que he escrito esto en tiempo récord, me siento mal por no haber escrito un intermedio antes de este capítulo o más bien por no alcanzar a terminarlo antes, pero tuve una serie de problemas mejor conocidos como exámenes, que me hicieron imposible concentrarme en algo ajeno.
> 
> Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado, nos estamos leyendo. ~Natsuki~

**Author's Note:**

> Quisiera hacer al menos hacer un compendio de cuatro capítulos.  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado la lectura y que nos podamos seguir leyendo.
> 
> Sin más que escribir, ~Natsuki~


End file.
